A Prestidigitation Puzzle
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Chan clan goes to Mexico and meet Josie and the Pussycats, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Packing For Mexico Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats are copyrights of Hanna Barbera, I also don't own The Little Mermaid III, The Little Mermaid III is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Packing For Mexico Part 1**

** It was a Sunday summer morning in the Chan residence when Charlie Chan came into his dining room to see his six sons & four daughters sitting at the table.**

** "Good morning, Pop." Henry said to Charlie as Anne placed a breakfast plate of bacon & fried eggs, biscuits & gravy, toast with grape jelly, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of her father's seat at the head of the table.**

** "Good morning, Henry." Charlie said.**

** "Here's your breakfast, Pop," Anne said kindly. "I made it myself."**

** "Thank you for your kind offer, Anne," Charlie said. "but, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to eat it later."**

** Flip noticed his dad putting his fedora.**

** "Where are you going, Pop?" Flip asked Charlie with his mouth full of fried eggs.**

** "Flip," Suzie scolded. "don't talk with your mouth full!"**

** Flip swallowed hard, "So sorry, Suzie." he said.**

** "Actually, Flip," Charlie said. "I am going **_**straight**_** to the airport to pick up our plane tickets!"**

** "Plane tickets, Pop?" Stanley asked.**

** "Where are you & Mrs. Van Inkley going for your date?" Henry asked in surprise.**

** "Pack your bags, children," Charlie exclaimed. "because you are **_**all**_** coming with us to Mexico!"**

** "We are going to Mexico!" Henry, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, and Scooter exclaimed in unison.**

** "Really, Pop?" Suzie, Anne, Nancy, and Mimi asked in unison.**

** "Yep," Charlie said to his ten children. "and our flight leaves this evening! So you had better start packing!"**


	2. Packing For Mexico Part 2

** Packing For Mexico Part 2**

** "Yes, Sir!" the ten Chan children said to their father.**

** After the Chan children finished their breakfast, they went upstairs to their bedrooms to pack their belongings.**

** Henry, Stanley, Alan, and Tom not only packed their suitcases full of the clothing they were going to need, but they also packed their musical instruments in their musical instrument cases.**

** Flip had already packed his own suitcase and he was now assisting Scooter with his own packing.**

** "Thank you, Chief." Scooter said.**

** "You're welcome, Scooter." Flip said gently.**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, Suzie not only packed her suitcase full of the clothing they were going to need, but they also packed her tambourine in her tambourine case.**

** Anne had already packed her own suitcase and she was now assisting Nancy & Mimi with their own packing.**

** "Thank you, Anne." Nancy & Mimi said in unison.**

** "You're welcome, Nancy, and you're welcome too, Mimi." Anne said gently.**

** Anne looked at her own suitcase and lifted it.**

** "I wonder if maybe I packed too much in my suitcase." Anne sighed, looking at her poster of Josie and the Pussycats.**

** Over in the boys' bedroom, Tom's suitcase was popping open. "Oh no!" he groaned irritably.**

** Alan saw all the books that Tom had tried to stuff inside his suitcase.**

** "Tom," Alan groaned irritably. "do you really need **_**all**_** of these books?"**

** "But of course I need them, Alan, I am **_**nothing**_** without my books!" Tom answered.**

** "Okay then, Tom," Alan sighed. "I'll help you pack everything that you wish to bring **_**neatly**_** into your suitcase."**

** "Thank you, Alan." Tom said.**

** "You're very welcome, Tom." Alan said kindly.**


	3. Packing For Mexico Part 3

** Packing For Mexico Part 3**

** Alan helped Tom repack his suitcase.**

** That very same morning in **_**another**_** part of Sacramento, Josie McCoy was packing her suitcase and her own guitar case.**

** "Oh groovy," Josie exclaimed. "I just **_**cannot**_** wait to go to Mexico for my gig with the Pussycats!"**

** Suddenly, Josie heard a knock on her front door so she went to answer it.**

** Josie opened her door to find her band's manager as well as her good friend, Alexander Cabot the third.**

** "Are you ready to go, Josie?" Alexander asked.**

** "Yes, I am." Josie answered Alexander.**

** Josie tried to lift her **_**very heavy**_** suitcase.**

** "Allow me to get that bag for you." Alexander said to Josie kindly.**

** "Thanks, Alexander, I owe you my usual friendly hug for this!" Josie exclaimed.**

** That night after they drove to the airport to catch their flight to Mexico, the Pussycats boarded their plane and Alexandra Cabot, Alexander's twin sister saw Josie sitting next to Alan Mayberry.**

_**Oh this is the last straw**_**, Alexandra thought sourly. **_**I have got to get that tramp**_**,**_** Josie away from my beloved Alan**_**!**

** A few minutes later after they drove to the airport to catch their flight to Mexico, the Chan family and Mrs. Van Inkley boarded their plane.**

** "Oh wow! Anne," Alan exclaimed as the plane began to take off. "this is **_**remarkable**_**!"**


	4. Landing In Mexico! A Friendship Begins

** Landing In Mexico! A Friendship Begins**

** "I know, Alan," Anne agreed excitedly. "I heard from Lisa Mitchell that the Pussycats were performing in Tijuana! Oh, I would do absolutely **_**anything**_** to become friends with my favorite member of the Pussycats, Josie McCoy!"**

** "The guitarist and lead singer?" Alan asked Anne.**

** "That's right." Anne said to Alan.**

** "I would give **_**anything**_** to be friends with the tambourinist, Valerie Brown!" Alan told Anne.**

** "You like Valerie, don't you, Tiger?" Anne asked Alan.**

** "When you put it that way," Alan said kindly. "I guess I do, Annie."**

** When the six Chan boys went into their hotel room to unpack, they found Alan & Alexander lying on two of the eight twin beds in the room.**

** "Oh my gosh," Stanley exclaimed. "we are sharing a bedroom with Alan Mayberry & Alexander Cabot!"**

** "Yep, that's us," the blonde Alan said to Stanley. "just who are you by any chance?"**

** "My name is Henry Chan," Henry said to Alan M. kindly. "and these are my younger brothers, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, and Scooter."**

** "Nice to meet..." Alan began but Alexander cut his blonde friend off.**

** "No way," Alexander exclaimed. "you are the six sons of the famous detective, Charlie Chan! But wait... doesn't he also have four daughters?"**

** "Yes, he does," Stanley said to Alexander. "our sisters' names are Suzie, Anne, Nancy, and Mimi, you will meet them soon I'm sure."**

** Tom was not moping and sighing sadly.**

** "What's the matter, Tom?" Alan asked.**

** "I miss my big sisters!" Tom said with a sigh **_**nearly**_** sobbing.**

** Scooter was sobbing like crazy.**

** "What's the matter, Scooter?" Flip asked.**

** "I miss Mimi, Flip!" Scooter sobbed bitterly.**

** "I know how you feel, Scooter," Flip said. "I miss Nancy too."**

** The next day at a restaurant, Alexandra saw Josie clinging to Alan.**

** "Here Sebastian," Alexandra said. "squirt this fiery hot sauce onto Josie's burrito."**

** Sebastian squirted fiery hot sauce onto the burrito that Josie was about to bite into.**

** But Josie set the burrito down and walked over to grab a smoothie.**

** Anne then took a bite of Josie's burrito, unaware of Alexandra's mean trick.**

** Anne looked as though she was about to breathe fire.**

** "No," Alan shouted out. "Anne!"**

** "WATER, WATER," Anne shouted furiously. "I **_**NEED**_** SOME WATER!"**

** Melody Valentine saw Alexander sitting next to Anne and **_**instantly**_** became jealous.**

** "Here," Alexander said to Anne, handing her his extra single serving milk bottle. "drink this!"**

** Anne quickly took the single serving milk bottle and **_**immediately**_** gulped it all down at once.**


	5. Shining Friendship

** Shining Friendship**

** "Thank you." Anne said to Alexander.**

** "You are quite welcome, by the way, my name is Alexander Cabot the third," Alexander said. "who are you?"**

** "My name is Anne Chan." Anne answered Alexander, shaking his hand.**

** Alexandra saw her twin brother talking to Anne.**

** "HOW **_**DARE**_** THAT LITTLE MEDDLER INTERFERE IN MY PLANS TO GET JOSIE AWAY FROM **_**MY**_** ALAN!" Alexandra exclaimed now enraged by Anne's actions.**

** Meanwhile, Anne's twin, Alan was helping Valerie tinker something.**

** "Oh wow, Alan," Valerie exclaimed. "you are such a **_**great**_** inventor!"**

** "Thank you, Miss Brown." Alan said to Valerie.**

** "Oh please," Valerie laughed. "just call me Valerie."**

** "Valerie," Alan said **_**nearly**_** dropping the wrench that Valerie was letting him borrow. "that sounds pretty, I'd be honored to call you by your first name!"**

** Sneaky Alexandra saw Josie & her group's Alan sharing a chocolate milkshake, then, she looked over at Henry.**

** "I know what I'm going to do." Alexandra said.**

** Before she could cast her spell upon Henry, Anne walked up to Alexandra.**

** "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, ALEXANDRA," Anne yelled furiously. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"**

** "THAT BURRITO **_**WASN**_**'**_**T**_** FOR **_**YOU**_**," Alexandra said to Anne furiously. "IT WAS FOR THAT **_**TRAMP**_**, JOSIE!"**

** "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, ALEXANDRA," Anne yelled furiously. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO JOSIE?"**

** "I ONLY DID THAT TO GET **_**MY**_** ALAN AWAY FROM JOSIE!" Alexandra said to Anne furiously.**

** Now Anne was shocked.**

** "THAT WAS THE **_**WRONG**_** THING TO DO!" Anne yelled furiously at Alexandra.**

** "WELL, IT'S **_**WRONG**_** OF JOSIE TO STEAL **_**MY**_** ALAN AWAY FROM ME!" Alexandra yelled furiously at Anne.**

** Anne walked away as Alexandra held Sebastian in her arms and began to cast a spell upon Henry.**


	6. Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 1

** Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 1**

** Alexandra then channeled her magic through Sebastian.**

** One of Alexandera's magic beams hit Henry right in the back as he was talking to Stanley.**

** "Henry? Henry? Are you okay, Henry?" Stanley asked out of fright.**

** The two Alans, Anne, Josie, and Alexander raced over to Stanley's location.**

** "Stanley, what's the matter?" Alan & Anne panted breathlessly.**

** "Agreed," Josie and the blonde Alan answered in unison. "what's the matter, Stanley?"**

** "It is Henry," Stanley said to Josie, Anne, Alexander, and the two Alans now terror-stricken. "there is something **_**wrong**_** with him and I **_**do not**_** even know what it is!"**

** Alan saw the color of his eldest brother's eyes, Henry's eyes were a steely gray color.**


	7. Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 2

** Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 2**

** "I know that look!" Anne said.**

** "Me too! Me too! I know that look too, Annie!" Alan agreed.**

** "How do you know the look within his eyes?" Alan asked the benevolent Chan twins.**

** "Easy, Al," Anne said to Alan so that those around the Chan clan didn't get confused by which Alan they were talking too. "Alan gets that look sometimes... but only when he is in a trance when his eyes are open."**

** "So does Anne, Alan M.," Alan answered. "she too gets that look sometimes... but only when she is in a trance when her eyes are open."**

** Henry then separated the blonde Alan's right hand from Josie's left hand.**

** "Oh wow, Josie," Henry said, holding both of Josie's hands in his. "you are one out of sight chick!"**

** Josie tried **_**hard**_** to release her hands from Henry's **_**strong**_** grip.**

** Suzie ran over to Henry, Stanley, the two Alans, Alexander, Josie, and Anne.**

** "Henry, what are you doing," Suzie asked. "release your grip on Josie!"**

** Suzie tried to pry Henry's hands from Josie's, but it was no use.**

** "**_**Please**_** Henry! Release your grip on me!" Josie exclaimed, Suzie & Anne could tell that she was in pain.**

** Henry walked off to the Chan van with Josie, hand in hand.**

** "Oh, he is cruising for a bruising!" Alan & Anne heard the blonde Alan exclaim angrily.**


	8. Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 3

** Henry Chan Mesmerized Part 3**

** Alexandra's plan worked out quite well, just before he could get to Henry & Josie who had walked off to the Chan van, Alan had noticed that Alexandra's right hand was holding his left hand.**

** "Hello, Alan Dear." Alexandra said.**

** "NOT RIGHT NOW, ALEXANDRA," Alan said furiously. "I HAVE TO TEACH **_**SOMEBODY**_** BY THE NAME OF HENRY CHAN A LESSON!"**

** Anne exchanged a look with her twin, Alan as they watched their new friend, Alan race off.**

** "Uh-oh, Alan," Anne said horrified. "we had better tell Stanley what the heck is going on!"**

** Alan & Anne raced off to tell Stanley.**

** A little while later at the hotel's pool outside after his twin brother & sister told him what was going on at the Mexican restaurant, Stanley saw Alan M. walk up to Henry.**

** "I AM CALLING YOU OUT, HOMBRE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH **_**MY**_** GIRL?" Alan M. yelled furiously at Henry.**

** Stanley then saw Alan M. was about to fight Henry so he prepared to defend his older brother's honor.**

** "Hey now, Alan M.," Stanley said. "Henry is not himself at the moment!"**

** "A LIKELY STORY!" the blonde Alan yelled furiously at Stanley.**

** "But it's true, Alan!" Valerie said to her blonde friend.**

** "Let me sing to you, my beauty." Henry said, he was **_**still**_** sitting next to Josie on their rubber swimming pool raft.**

** "Oh! If you must!" Josie groaned irritably.**

** Henry cleared his throat and began to sing to Josie.**

** Henry: **_**I've got you covered**_**;**

_**Know every move you make**_**;**

_**When you walk down the street**_**;**

_**Know every step you take**_**;**

_**You**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t escape me**_**; **

_**Girl**_**;**

_**Why not surrender**_**;**

_**Honey I**_**'**_**ll treat you so warm and tender**_**;**

_**Oh I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**;**

_**Oh I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**.**

** "Oh, Flip," Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter asked in unison. "how did Henry get this way?"**

** Flip just snapped his fingers, "I got it! Maybe that Melody dame put something in Henry's quesadilla or in his water at the restaurant!" he guessed.**

** Henry came out of his trance, "Huh? What? Where am I?" he asked.**

** "HENRY CHAN," Josie shouted furiously. "YOU REALLY NEED TO COOL OFF!"**

** Josie then pushed Henry off the raft **_**straight**_** into the depths of the swimming pool.**


	9. Melody's Jealousy! Anne's Explanation

** Melody's Jealousy! Anne's Explanation**

** Alexandra saw Henry climbing out of the pool and pretended to be concerned.**

** "Aww, poor Henry." Alexandra said.**

** "Henry! Are you all right?" Rosa called out.**

** Rosa walked over to the edge of the pool and helped Henry out of the pool.**

** "I'm **_**fine**_**, Rosa!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "Henry **_**deserved**_** what he got from Josie." Alan & Anne heard Alan M. say to Alexandra as they were racing Alexander, Josie, and Valerie in the pool.**

** At that point, Anne's distraction got the best of her as she came in dead last behind Alan.**

** "What's the matter, Cheetah?" Alan asked Anne.**

** Anne got out of the pool, "I'm going to tell a certain someone the truth about Henry's **_**sudden**_** infatuation with Josie." she answered Alan.**

** Alan **_**quickly**_** got out of the pool, "Wait, Anne! I'm coming with you!" he called.**

** Alan & Anne caught up to Alexandra & Alan M.**

** "HEY! ALAN M.!" Anne yelled furiously. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"**

** "What is it that you wish to tell me?" Alan M. asked Anne & Alan.**

** "IT'S ABOUT OUR ELDEST BROTHER, HENRY! THAT GIRL, ALEXANDRA, IS A **_**WITCH**_**! SHE KNOWS **_**WITCHCRAFT**_**!" Anne told Alan M.**

** "Is that true?" Alan M. asked Alan & Anne.**

** "It sure is." Alan answered Alan M. honestly.**

** A few hours later in their room, Anne saw Melody sitting on her bed.**

** "Melody, I'm sorry," Anne said. "I **_**never**_** meant to come between you and Alexander, I just want to be his friend, just like I wish to be better friends with Josie."**

** "Really?" Melody asked Anne.**

** "Really." Anne answered Melody.**

** "Oh, Anne," Melody said, hugging her new friend. "thank you."**

** Suddenly, Alexandra picked Anne up and threw her into the closet, howevr, Anne began to escape.**

** "I'm way **_**too quick**_** for you!" Anne said to Alexandra defiantly.**

** So, Alexandra began throwing food at Anne, "Take this, you meddler!" she yelled at Anne angrily.**

** Anne turned down the covers on her twin bed and screamed when she found Sebastian asleep in it, she was so frightened of that cat, she then flung Sebastian **_**hard**_** clear across the room.**


	10. Happy

** Happy**

** "ALEXANDRA," Anne yelled furiously. "KEEP THAT **_**BEAST**_** OF YOURS OUT OF **_**MY**_** BED!"**

** "I take it you're afraid of cats?" Alexandra asked Anne.**

** "Yes, I am," Anne admitted to Alexandra. "I am **_**not**_** a cat person! They not only freak me out, but they are unfriendly too!"**

** Over in the Boys' bedroom, while Alan M. was showering, Alan was teaching Alexander the lyrics to one of his group's songs, **_**Happy**_**.**

** Alan: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I understand a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**__**it**_**'**_**s shining down on where you are**_**;**

_**I could search the whole world through**_**;**

_** But I could never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one guy be**_**;**

_**To find a girl just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Had always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

** Stanley saw that Henry was on his way out the door.**

** "Where are you going, Henry?" Stanley asked.**

** "I'm going to see Josie," Henry answered Stanley angrily. "I want the answer to why she shoved me off the raft when we were in the pool this afternoon!"**

** "You mean you don't remember being under Alexandra's enchantment?" Tom asked as Alexander cleared his throat and began to sing the song back to his teacher.**

** "I was under a spell?" Henry asked Tom.**

** "Yes you were." Tom answered Henry, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.**

** "I don't remember **_**that**_**!" Henry said leaving for the girls' bedroom across the hallway.**

** Alexander sang back to Alan as Alan M. came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe just long enough to grab a clean pair of pajamas.**

** Alexander: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I understand a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**__**it**_**'**_**s shining down on where you are**_**;**

_**I could search the whole world through**_**;**

_** But I could never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one guy be**_**;**

_**To find a girl just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Had always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

** "You did **_**wonderfully**_**, Alexander!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, Alan." Alexander said.**

** When Henry got to the girls' bedroom door, Josie was waiting outside for him in her pajamas.**

** "Henry," Josie asked in surprise. "what are you doing here?"**

** "I want the answer to why you shoved me off the raft when we were in the pool this afternoon." Henry demanded to Josie.**

** "Well, if you really must know," Josie answered Henry. "it's because you were flirting with me when you knew that I'm with Alan."**

** "I see." Henry said.**

** Henry & Josie **_**immediately**_** went back into their own rooms for some well deserved rest.**


	11. Twisting Time Part 1

** Twisting Time Part 1**

** When Josie entered her room, she saw Valerie watching Alexandra & Sebastian brewing up some sort of evil potion while Anne was looking at a photo album of all the good times she spent with her family, **_**especially**_** Alan.**

** "Valerie," Josie asked worriedly. "what is Alexandra doing?"**

** "Something wicked this way comes, Josie," Valerie said, now terrified. "I'm sure of it!"**

** "Sebastian, you sneak into the boys' bedroom and give this to Alan Chan, the Alan with the shades," Alexandra said handing Sebastian a cup. "I'll take care of that twin of his!"**

** Sebastian snickered and went off on his mission.**

** Later on that night, Anne & Alan drank the potion and fell asleep.**

** The next morning in the boys' bedroom, Alan awoke with his opened photo album on his lap.**

_**Who is the girl with me in this picture**_**, Alan thought. **_**I**_** do**_** n**_**o**_**t remember her at all**_**!**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, Anne awoke with her opened photo album on her lap.**

_**Who is the boy with me in this picture**_**, Anne thought. **_**I**_** do**_** n**_**o**_**t remember him at all**_**!**

** Over on the beach later that day, Alan M. was with Alexandra while Alan was surfing with Valerie & Josie.**

** Anne was sitting on the beach when Alexander ran up to her with a flying disc in his hand, he had been playing catch with Melody, "What's the matter, Anne?" he asked.**

** "I feel as though my memory is being blocked, I can't remember who that boy who is surfing with Valerie & Josie is!" Anne answered Alexander.**

** Alexander looked out at the ocean, "He is Alan Chan, Anne my dearest friend, and he is your twin brother." he answered.**

** "If I have a twin brother," Anne answered Alexander. "then, how come I do not **_**even **_**remember him?"**

** "I don't know, Anne," Alexander said. "but as your friend, I will do **_**everything**_** within my power to help you and Alan regain your lost memories!"**


	12. Twisting Time Part 2

** Twisting Time Part 2**

** Alan, Josie, and Valerie came in from surfing.**

** "What's the matter, Alan, are you sleepy?" Josie asked.**

** Valerie saw that Alan's eyes were ectoplasmic green instead of their usual milk chocolate brown.**

_**I have a feeling that Alan & Anne have been put under a spell by Alexandra**_**! Valerie thought.**

** Valerie quickly went off to tell Suzie about Alan and Tom about Anne.**

** "No, Josie, I'm not sleepy," Alan answered. "I'm just thinking about a girl I can't remember."**

** "Do you know what she looks like?" Josie asked Alan.**

** "All I remember is," Alan told Josie serenely. "she has a harmonious singing voice and she wears an orange baseball cap."**

** Josie looked out at the ocean, "She is Anne Chan, Alan my dearest friend, and she is your twin sister." she answered.**

** "If I have a twin sister," Alan answered Josie. "then, how come I do not **_**even **_**remember him?"**

** "I don't know, Alan," Josie said. "but as your friend, I will do **_**everything**_** within my power to help you and Anne regain your lost memories!"**

** "I have a song that my mother used to sing to me, and I think I sang it for this Anne whenever she needed it." Alan said to Josie.**

** "Do you think you could sing your song for me?" Josie asked Alan.**

** "Of course I will, Josie." Alan answered kindly.**


	13. Twisting Time Part 3

** Twisting Time Part 3**

** "Sing it, Alan!" Josie exclaimed.**

** Alan cleared his throat and began to sing his mother's song for Josie.**

** Alan: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_** And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Unknown to both Alan & Josie, Anne & Alexander were watching them.**

** "Anne," Alexander asked. "are you going to be okay?"**

** Anne cleared her throat and began to sing a song she wrote on the spot to Alexander, hoping that he would help her as Mimi spied on them.**

** Anne: **_**Under the bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Wait**_**; **

_** I remember that**_**;**

_** How I know that song**_**;**

_** I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling**_**;**

_** What's that feeling**_**;**

_** I remember**_**; **

_** Yes**_**; **

_** How I know that song**_**;**

_** Though**_**; **

_**It**_**'**_**s been so long**_**;**

_** I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling**_**;**

_** What**_**'**_**s that feeling**_**;**

_** I remember**_**;**

** Now, Alexander sang with Anne.**

** Alexander: **_**La**_**, **_**la**_**, **_**la**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Oh**_**! **_**I remember her**_**; **

_**And how we were**_**;**

_**I remember wanting with the evening**_**;**

_**Would be bringing**_**;**

_**I remember singing**_**;**

_**Under the bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**The days that we treasure**_**;**

_**And I**_**;**

_**I remember**_**;**

_**I remember music**_**;**

_**And**__**I**_**'**_**m never going back**_**;**

_**To the silent law they wrote**_**;**

_**I will sing in every tempo**_**;**

_**Every last chromatic note**_**;**

_**For I**_**;**

_**I remember him**_**;**

_**I remember music**_**;**

_**And I remember LOVE**_**;**

** Mimi heard Anne singing to Alexander.**

** "Pop won't be too happy about this, Anne!" Mimi said, racing off to Charlie & Rosa's hotel bedroom to tell them.**

** Anne finished singing to Alexander about her birth mother and Alan.**

** Anne: **_**Love**_**.**


	14. Valerie's News For Suzie

** Valerie's News For Suzie**

** When Valerie found Suzie, she was playing beach volleyball with Tom against Alan M. & Alexandra.**

** "Suzie, Suzie!" Valerie said breathlessly.**

** Suzie served the beachball but Alan M. set it and it landed on the ground on Tom & Suzie's side of the volleyball net.**

** "Valerie," Tom scolded. "you made Alan M. & Alexandra score **_**another**_** point!"**

** "I'm so sorry," Valerie said to Tom. "I need to talk to Suzie **_**right away**_**!"**

** Valerie led Suzie to where Anne & Alan were sitting and looking at their photo albums and sighing wistfully.**

** "Is that groovy guy really **_**my**_** twin brother?" Anne asked, looking at Alan.**

** "Is that groovy girl really **_**my**_** twin sisterer?" Alan asked, looking at Anne.**

** Alan & Anne were **_**still**_** under Alexandra's black magic, their eyes were **_**still**_** ectoplasmic green instead of their usual milk chocolate brown.**

** "Do you see that?" Valerie asked Suzie.**

** "Yes, I do," Suzie answered Valerie. "poor Alan & Anne!"**

** Alan cleared his throat and began to sing his mother's song once again.**

** Alan: **_**Oh the waves roll low**_**;**

_** And the waves roll high**_**;**

_**And so it goes**_**;**

_**Under a bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**Days that we treasure**_**;**

_**Wave hello**_**;**

_**And wave goodbye**_**.**

** Anne's eyes began to turn back to their milk chocolate brown.**

** "Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "Who are you, Miss?" Alan asked Anne **_**still**_** feeling confused due to the spell.**

** Anne cleared her throat and began to sing the song she had sung to Alexander to Alan.**

** Anne: **_**Under the bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Wait**_**; **

_** I remember that**_**;**

_** How I know that song**_**;**

_** I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling**_**;**

_** What's that feeling**_**;**

_** I remember**_**; **

_** Yes**_**; **

_** How I know that song**_**;**

_** Though**_**; **

_**It**_**'**_**s been so long**_**;**

_** I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling**_**;**

_** What**_**'**_**s that feeling**_**;**

_** I remember**_**;**

** Now, Alan sang with Anne.**

** Alan: **_**La**_**, **_**la**_**, **_**la**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Oh**_**! **_**I remember her**_**; **

_**And how we were**_**;**

_**I remember wanting with the evening**_**;**

_**Would be bringing**_**;**

_**I remember singing**_**;**

_**Under the bright blue endless sky**_**;**

_**Waves try to measure**_**;**

_**The days that we treasure**_**;**

_**And I**_**;**

_**I remember**_**;**

_**I remember music**_**;**

_**And**__**I**_**'**_**m never going back**_**;**

_**To the silent law they wrote**_**;**

_**I will sing in every tempo**_**;**

_**Every last chromatic note**_**;**

_**For I**_**;**

_**I remember him**_**;**

_**I remember music**_**;**

_**And I remember LOVE**_**;**

_**Love**_**.**

** "Anne!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "Oh, Alan," Anne exclaimed. "you're back!"**

** "Thank you, Cheetah Cub," Alan said to Anne. "oh! Thank you."**


End file.
